Falling for the cell phone stranger
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with a cell phone stranger who might have stolen your phone? —NatsuxLucy


**A/N: **Hey you guys! As you know, I took this idea from _ClumsyMustache _because I just simply loved the story—great job by the way—and so, here is _my_ version of it. Go check the story out, guys! It's NaLu too. (;

Anyways, credits go to her! Enjoy guuys.

* * *

"Where is it?" Lucy hissed at nobody as she threw books, clothes, and other materials all over her room and apartment, her friend watching her from behind. "I know it's here but where is it? Where? _Where?"_ Lucy asked nobody in particular as she dug in her treasure chest, groaning in agony as she noticed it wasn't there. She stood up and went over to her purse, dumping everything on her bed as she checked it once more, noticing that everything else _but_ her phone came out of it. "Where is it?!"_  
_

"Lu-Chan, where's the last place you've seen it?"

"I—I don't know! I know it was in my pocket when we came home . . . at least, _I think_ it was."

"You _think?"_ Levy repeated, the blonde throwing her friend a look. "I don't know! I'm sure it's somewhere here, it's _have_ to be here." Lucy said as she started to go around the whole house again, searching for her phone where she possibly could have left it. _  
_

As Lucy went into her bathroom to go look in her make-up bag Levy went through her bag as she noticed she was getting a call.

Her eyes widen when she looked at the caller ID.

"Uh, Lu-Chan?"

"Did you find it?" Lucy asked as she popped her head out of her bathroom, her chocolate brown eyes wide and twinkling in excitement. Levy shook her head and Lucy frowned, walking on over to Levy. "Levy-Chan, why did I have to loose my phone? I just got a cute guy's number today! Geez, when I finally thought I was going to get a boyfriend karma comes and takes my phone away!" Lucy threw her hands in the air as she groaned, Levy looking at her in amusement "Lu-Chan, catch."

"E—eh?" Lucy said as Levy threw her phone towards the blonde who caught the phone, looking at the light blue phone to see it light up and vibrate in her hands. The blonde tilted her head to squint and look at the caller ID, her eyes widening when she realized who it was. "M—my phone! I—It's calling you!"

"Answer it, Lu-Chan!"

"R—right!" Lucy said as she fumbled to get the phone in her grip but accidently slapped it in the air, the phone falling to the floor to slide under her bed. Lucy cursed and screamed in distress, diving under her bed to retrieve Levy's phone. When the vibration and soft melody stopped Lucy screamed again, shouting _no_ over and over again.

When Lucy found the phone she picked it up, looking at the screen to frown. She stared at it for a moment, about to scream again but stopped when the screen lit up again, her caller ID popping up again. Lucy cleared her throat and prepared to scream at the stranger whoever has her phone, pressing the green button to answer. "Hello?"

"_Hello? Heeeeeelloooo? Excuse me? Is anybody there—I've been calling for a good 5 minutes!" _Lucy blinked in confusion as she listened to the person talk real fast and such on the other line. Was this a _guy__?_ "_Is anybody there?"_

"O—Oh, hello? I'm here," Lucy said after finally snapping out of her thoughts. She pressed the phone against her ear and she heard a sigh of relief coming from the other line. "_Finally, I was calling for almost 5 minutes now. How long does it take to answer the damn phone?"_ Lucy blushed a bit as the voice sort of sounded a bit attractive—who was this guy? Lucy got a glimpse of Levy mouthing, _"Who is it?"_ couple of times but she ignored her, clearing her throat. "_Who's this?"_ He finally asked after a while of silence. And that was when Lucy snapped.

"Who's this? _Who's this?_ _WHO THE HELL IS THIS?_ You stole my phone, didn't you you little thief!" Lucy felt enraged as she heard the guy laugh from the other line, her face turning red in fury. "_You sound like a bucket full of sunshine."_

_"_Jerk! Give me back my phone!"

"_I would if I could."_

"You damn thief!"

_"Now, now, what thief would steal somebody's phone and call back to see if the original owner could pick it back up?"_ Lucy blushed in embarrassment as she shook her head, hissing into the phone. "Where are you? Let me meet you—I _need_ my phone." Lucy demanded, the line being silent and shuffling being heard. Lucy waited a couple of seconds to find out that Levy snatched the phone out of her hands, the blue-haired woman clicking the speaker button and handing it back to Lucy. Lucy threw her friend a look and sighed, waiting for the guy to answer. "What are you doing?"

_"I'm getting dress," _Levy and Lucy exchanged looks as their eyes widen, both of their cheeks growing a light pink. "Wh—what . . . wait, hold on a moment." Lucy said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. _"Hmm?"_

"How'd you even open my phone? My password—"

"_P.I.N.K." _The guy from the other line spelled out, interrupting her as Lucy's jaw dropped, her eyes widening. She stared into the phone in amazement, wondering how he got that. "How'd you—"

_"Obviously it's pink. You have a pink tattoo on your right wrist, it's on your wallpaper. And you were wearing a pink shirt with pink jewelry," _

_"_I told you, you shouldn't put such a obvious password!" Levy scolded her friend who scowled at her, waving her hand in the air in front of her. "I need my phone back, please, when can we meet?"

"_How do you know I'm not some creeper?" _He asked in amusement, Lucy flushing a deep crimson. "W—well . . . I—I—"

The other line chuckled._ "I'm just kidding. We can meet when I'm in town again—which is in a week."_

_"_We week? I can't wait a week!" Lucy shouted in distress, her whole face scrunching up. "_Problem?"_ He responded making Lucy growl._ "I won't snoop through your stuff if you're worried about that. I'll see you in a week Miss . . .?"_

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia,"

_"Luigi. I'm Natsu Dragneel and I have to go. Bye,_" The line went silent as he hung up, Lucy's eyebrows knitting up. A moment of silence past between the two as Levy looked up at her friend, worry crossing her features. "Did he just call you Luigi?"

* * *

**Hey, I just met you! And this is craaaazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe—**

Natsu slapped his hand on top of his drawer as he felt around the surface, scowling into the darkness as he tried looking for his phone that was ringing. He found the source of where that annoying ring came from and picked it, flipping the phone up to cringe over the brightness. "Hello?"

_"Oh good, you didn't throw my phone away!"_ The other line squeaked happily making Natsu blink twice. He looked at his alarm clocked and groaned, falling onto the mattress as his eyes burned a bit making him see bright flashes of light everywhere. "Why the hell are you waking me up? And what the fuck is wrong with your ringtone? She is so annoying," Natsu said, hissing a bit into the phone. He covered his eyes with his arms as he sighed, waiting for the reply of the owner of this phone he held in his hands. _"It's almost 3PM!"_

_"_For you it might be but it's almost 4AM here and I have work!" Natsu hissed into the phone, scowling into the darkness again. _"..Oh._"

"Yeah, oh." Natsu huffed, hearing nothing but silence from the other line._ "You still there?"_ She whispered from the other line, a small smile crawling up to his lips. "Yeah . . . I'm still here."

_"What are you doing?"_ She asked softly, a deep chuckle escaping his lips. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"A lot of things . . . mostly you." He murmured, the sleep getting to the best of him. Lucy sputtered from the other line, Natsu knowing she was blushing._ "S—stop lying!"_

"Mmm," Natsu hummed, his eyelids closed shut as he listened to her breathing. The line was silent for a moment and Natsu tried blinking his sleep away, missing her voice already. "Don't go," He mumbled huskily, a sigh coming from the other line. "_I'm still here,_"

"Good." Natsu said, his whole body slowly going limp. Her soft breathing from the other line helped him fall asleep. The last thing he heard was, _"Good night, Natsu." _Before his whole mind went blank.

* * *

Lucy fumbled to get her pants on as she was getting ready to go see the guy who took her phone last week, her heart increasing it's speed every time she thought of him. How did she manage to fall for him when she barely knew him? Sure, she fell for his voice because it sounds super attractive and super sexy when he's sleepy but what if it's some guy that was 50 something or worse?

Lucy shook all the bad thoughts away from her mind as she squeaked, Levy's phone ringing due to the text she received. Lucy jumped towards the phone as she fell to the ground, her pants pulling her down along with it.

The blonde groaned and stood back up, grabbing the phone to look at the text that has came from her phone. _"See you in a few, Luigi!"_ Lucy growled in annoyance as she started to furious punch in letters, pressing send to toss the phone onto her bed and get up to pull her pants up.

Right—she was definitely not in love with this guy._  
_

~**X**~

Natsu chuckled as he read the text that came right after his, an amused smirk on his lips. "_MY NAME IS LUCY YOU DAMN PRICK."_

The man grabbed his keys and phones, putting them all in his pocket as he headed out with his luggage. Today was the day he was going back and meeting this Lucy Heartfillia chick whom he was guessing was a real cutie due to the way she acted and talked.

He scoffed to himself as he tried convincing himself he was not in love with this woman. Sure, she was funny, cute, and hot but she was loud, a bit mean, and annoying.

Natsu shook his head in denial, a grin present on his lips.

He knows he's in love.

* * *

Lucy drummed her fingers against the table in the cafe as she waited for Natsu to come and hand her phone back. In truth, she was more excited to meet him. But she was also a bit nervous. What if he was some mean-ugly guy that could possibly want something bad from her in return? What if he was some pedophile? Bad ideas swirled inside her head as she tried shaking them away once more, failing to do so.

"Noooo!" Lucy yelled in distress, earning a few looks from people around her. "Geez, you _are_ some weirdo."

Lucy jumped as she turned around, coming face to face with the man called Natsu Dragneel—knowing it was him because he was the only one who called her weirdo. Her face grew red as she looked at him from top to bottom, her heart beat increasing once again. _Why was he so hot?_

_"_Sup?" He said casually as he sat down in front of her, some bag in his hands which Lucy noticed. She cocked an eyebrow at him and cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "N—nothing . . . what is that?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the bag in his hands. Natsu looked down and laughed sheepish, looking up once again. "Oh, it's nothing." Natsu said as he waved his hands in the air, Lucy eyeing him weirdly. "Anyways . . . can I have my phone back?"

"Oh, sure." Natsu said as he reached into the bag, taking out a white phone. He gave it to Lucy and she squealed in happiness, opening it and turning it around to find water pouring out of it. Lucy's eyes widen in shock as she stared at her wet phone in horror. "W—water?"

"I accidently washed your phone in the washer with my pants." Natsu grinned sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Lucy to see her staring right at her phone then look so angry in a split second, his hands reaching up to guard his face once he seen her lift her hand up. "But I got you a new phone!" He yelled, holding his hands up in the air. Lucy stopped mid-way, cocking an eyebrow at his direction. "What?"

"I got you a new phone."

"You did?"

"Here," Natsu said as he dug inside the bag again, sliding the box towards Lucy who's eyes widen once more. This phone was _way _better than her old one. "Sorry about getting your phone wet and broken, hope this ones okay." Natsu said as he waited for her to respond, his onyx orbs keeping it's contact with her shocked face.

The next thing he knew was that Lucy was up and hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Natsu!" Lucy said as she gave him a gently squeeze, backing away to stare at it in awe. Natsu smiled at her and nodded, rubbing the back of his head in a bashful manner. "Anytime."

"Really. And thank you for coming all this way to tell me and give me this phone. And for not throwing my phone away . . . I really appreciate it." Lucy smiled softly as she leaned in to give him a quick shy peck on the lips, Natsu's eyes widening at the sight. He stared at her for a moment before a smirk spread across his lips, Lucy too distracted to notice.

"I'll buy you 100 more phones if you give me 100 more kisses." Lucy looked up in surprise, not even knowing he was going to say that.

Her response came without her thinking. "..Deal."

And the next thing she knew was making-out with Natsu in the cafe.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, yeah, here you guys go! XD  
I think this version sucked compared to _ClumsyMustache_'s story. I liked hers and as you can see, I sort of took a couple of her things to put into mine. But oh well. I hope you guys liked it!

Thanks for reading and review for meee.


End file.
